Twenty Six Moments Together
by Gakuto1991
Summary: Moments in the lives of Kimihiro Watanuki, and Zashiki-Warashi. Very first xxxHolic fanfic.


**Read and Enjoy.**

**All characters belong to CLAMP.**

* * *

**A for Apple Pie.**

* * *

"W-Watanuki?" The Vestal Sprite, **Zashiki-warashi **accidentally stumbled inside the kitchen where Watanuki was eating.

The teenage boy smiled at her and asked. "Hey Zashiki-Chan, I made some Apple Pie. Would you like to share it with me?"

Zashiki's face turned bright red at this, but she couldn't say no to her crush. It wouldn't be polite after all.

"T-thank yo-you" The spirit walked over to the table where Watanuki was sitting at and ate the Apple Pie right next to him, blushing and shyly glancing at the teenager while she ate.

* * *

**B for Beautiful.**

* * *

"Beautiful..." Watanuki said aloud, without thinking.

"Watanuki? D-do you say s-something?" The innocent girl asked.

The young boy's widen as he realized what he just said.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all!" He insisted, waving his hands.

Zashiki was confused, but decided not to push the issue as the two continued to look at the moon. Watanuki once again sneaked a glance at the Vestal Sprite and thought.

_"You really are beautiful...Zashiki-Chan..."_

* * *

**C for Cat.**

* * *

"Hi Zashiki-Chan. How you doing...and what's with the cat?" Watanuki asked, pointing at the black cat in the spirit's arms.

"...I was w-walking in the streets to c-come see y-you...and I found this poor cat in a trash can...and I just couldn't leave it there." Zashiki answered, staring sadly at the black bundle of fur in her arms.

Watanuki couldn't help but smile at the girl's kindness. He only wished that there were more people as caring as she was.

"How about you come inside. We can give the little guy a bath and I can make some warm milk." Watanuki offered.

The girl accepted this, and she walked inside with the cat still in her arms.

* * *

**D for Dōumeki**

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING DOUMEKI! That food was made for Zashiki-Chan, NOT FOR YOU!" Watanuki shouted.

"I-it's ok W-watanuki...I don't mind sharing..." Zashiki-warashi replied shyly.

"Don't defend this jerk Zashiki-Chan. Doumeki is nothing but a gluttonous pig! AND WILL YOU STOPPING EATING HER FOOD ALREADY!"

"..."

"Answer me when I'm talking to you!"

"...You're loud..."

"SAY THAT AGAIN DOUMEKI! I dare you to say that again!" Watanuki roared.

"P-please stop fighting g-guys." Zashiki tried to intervene.

"...I want **Unagi** tomorrow."

* * *

**E for Electric Shock**

* * *

Zashiki-warashi was watching nervously as her boyfriend, Watanuki was trying to fix the computer, without any success.

"Watanuki, m-maybe we should c-call a repairman instead." She suggested.

The glasses-wearing boy waved her off and said. "Don't worry about it. I almost got it working anyway. All I have to now is connect these two wires together and** AHHHHH!"**

"Watanuki!" Zashiki's heart immediately stop in fear as she instantly went to her boyfriend's side and saw what happened. Watanuki was okay, but the Electric Shock he suffered not only hurt him, but the electricity caused his hair to puff out to look like an afro.

Zashiki's fear at first turned into confusion, and eventually amusement. She started to giggle, and her giggling turned into laughter, causing her boyfriend to blush in embarrassment.

_"Maybe calling a repairman isn't such a bad idea." _Watanuki thought. There was no way in hell he was going to touch those wires again.

* * *

**F for Flute.**

* * *

Music was heard as Zashiki played her flute for Watanuki, who was sitting across from her with a smile on his face.

After a few more minutes. The gentle girl stopped.

"D-did you l-like it?" Zashiki asked, blushing in shyness.

"I loved it." Watanuki answered, leaning in to kiss her.

* * *

**G for Glaring.**

* * *

To any jerk and pervert who would glance at the The Vestal Sprite or make any inappropriate comments about her, Watanuki would start glaring with the ultimate look of death until they run off screaming.

"Is something w-wrong Watanuki?" Zashiki asked worryingly.

The young man turned to face her with a gentle smile on his face.

"It's nothing Zashiki-Chan. Nothing at all."

* * *

**H for Halloween.**

* * *

"Zashiki, are you ready? We have to get to the party soon!" Watanuki yelled, dressed as a wizard in preparation for the Halloween Party.

"I'm ready." The spirit girl shyly replied as she stepped out of the room where she was changing into her costume, and Watanuki was speechless at what he saw.

Zashiki was dressed as a princess. She wore a pink and white dress. She had make-up, her hairpins, a golden necklace and crown to go with it.

"H-how do I l-look?" The girl asked, her face entirely red.

Watanuki shook his head wildly and replied. "...Stunning"

* * *

**I for Idiot.**

* * *

"I just don't get it." **Ame-warashi **complained, looking down at her friend, Zashiki-warashi, who was currently attending to the injured and sleeping Watanuki.

"G-get what Ame-warashi?" Zashiki asked, confused.

The Rain Sprite scoffed and replied. "I just don't get what you see in that Idiot, Zashiki."

The innocent girl merely shook her head and smiled lovingly at the human next to her. "There are many good qualities that Watanuki possesses."

"Oh really? Like what?"

"Watanuki's kind, caring, understanding, and he tries to help those less fortunate. He may also have his bad qualities too, but because of the way he is, that was how I fell in...love with him."

Ame-warashi just sighed and shook her head.

"Well...whatever I guess."

* * *

**J for Joy.**

* * *

"You're...w-what?" Watanuki stuttered, looking wide eyed at Zashiki.

The Vestal Sprite was hugging herself in fear as she continued to shake uncontrollably. She nervously looked up at her lover and spoke in a shaking tone."

"I-i'm p-p-regan...I'm...pregant...with your child." Zashiki closed her tightly in worry as she awaited Watanuki's response.

The young man sat on the chair next to him as he processed his girlfriend's words. Several emotions were felt at the same time, and he just couldn't stop shaking his whole body.

Zashiki trembled even more so as her face turned into a never before seen shade of red. Then, Watanuki finally spoke.

"Zashiki-Chan...I don't believe this...there was no way...I didn't..."

The gentle girl already felt tears rolling down on her cheeks as the glasses-wearing boy continued.

"Right now...I'm so...I'm so..."

"I'm so s-sorry W-watanuki." Zashiki cried, covering her face with her hands as she weeped.

"I'm so...I'm so...ha..."

Tears continued to come out of her eyes before Watanuki said.

"I'm so...I'm so...I'M SO HAPPY!"

"W-what?" Zashiki gasped, totally surprised by Watanuki's reaction. Her surprise got even bigger as Watanuki grabbed her waist and started to spin her around in joy. Moments later, they stopped and held each other.

"I'm going to be a dad..." Watanuki whispered as he hugged his lover's body, holding her close. "I love you so much Zashiki-warashi."

The shy spirit cried in joy as she wrapped her arms around the man she loved.

"I love you too, Watanuki."

* * *

**K for Kryptonite.**

* * *

Whenever the shy spirit would see her crush, Kimihiro Watanuki, at any chance she got, her whole body would just just shake like a leaf.

Her legs would turn into jelly.

Her heart would beat as hard as a drum.

Her face would turn so red, you would think that she got a tan.

The words that would come out of her mouth would be as disorganized as a mismatched crossword puzzle.

Kimihiro Watanuki, the boy she admired greatly, was her Kryptonite.

* * *

**L for Lollipop**

* * *

"W-watanuki...what are you sucking on?" Zashiki asked, her face slightly red.

"Hmm?" The teen turned to face Zashiki to answer her, not before pulling the watermelon lollipop out of his mouth first.

"You mean this? It's called a lollipop Zashiki-Chan." Watanuki replied, taking a lick on the sweet ball-shaped candy.

The sweet girl couldn't help but blush as she saw this. The way she saw her crush lick the sucker with the way he did seemed...kinda hot.

_"No! Bad Zashiki! Bad! You shouldn't have this-"_

Watanuki raised an eyebrow as he saw Zashiki turned even more red with her eyes closed.

"Uh...Zashiki-Chan?"

Upon hearing his voice, the spirit opened her eyes and asked. "Y-yes W-watanuki?"

The boy shook his head and pulled out another lollipop(Strawberry flavored) and offered it to the girl.

"Would you like to try one?"

Zashiki's face turned red and steam came out of her ears at this. She didn't want to be rude and accepted Watanuki's offer. She unwrapped the candy and with hesitation, she slowly placed the lollipop in her mouth and took a few licks.

"So, what do you think?" Watanuki asked, curiously in his voice.

The Vestal Sprite eventually pulled the lollipop and exclaimed. "It's so sweet!" She said with a bright smile on her face.

"I'm happy to hear that." The boy replied, smiling in response.

* * *

**M for Mermaid.**

* * *

"Groan...what happened to me?"

A young man, looking no older than seventeen muttered to himself. He was dressed in a simple white shirt and black pants on. He also wore glasses. He got up slowly and looked at his surroundings. He noticed that he was laying on wet sand near a ocean. There were trees, bushes, coconuts and debris that looked like parts of a ship.

"How did I get here...I remember now!" The boy said to himself in realization.

"It was those stupid pirates! They must blow up the ship after they stole our loot, that would explain those wooden parts next to me." The teen then started to look around even more, trying to figure out one question.

"But...how did I even get here? I was sure I wasn't going to make it."

He then heard some noise in the water. He turned to see something, or someone lifted their head out of the water. The boy was surprised and said. "Uh...hello?"

The person immediately got back in the water in fright. Seeing this, the boy ran to the water and despite getting his pants wet again, he started to shout.

"Wait! Please don't leave. You're the one who saved me, right?" Then, the boy watched as the person got out of the water, much slower this time.

It turned out to be a girl, around his age. She had snow-white skin, dark-blue hair, a red bikini bra, sea-shell earrings and a golden star-shaped hair clip.

"H-hello..." The girl spoke shyly. Her face turning red.

"Um...hiya." The boy replied, his own face turning red, not as much as the girl's face though.

The young girl's face turned even redder. The boy then asked. "Wait a minute, you're the one who saved me, right?"

"Y-yes..." The girl confirmed.

The boy smiled gratefully and said. "Well I want to say thank you for what you done. By the way, my name is Kimihiro Watanuki. And what's yours?"

The girl started to poke her fingers together and replied. "My n-name is Zashiki-W-warashi. Nice to meet you W-watanuki..."

Watanuki nodded his head, and then he asked. "Now did you managed to find me anyway? I was pretty far into the ocean."

Zashiki seemed to be reluctant to answer, but she said. "...Well I...was swimming along the way, and I managed to find y-your body floating in the water, so I grabbed you and b-brought you here."

Watanuki understood, but there was one thing she said that bothered.

"I'm grateful Zashiki-Chan, but how in the world did you swim all the way from there to right where we are. There's no way anyone could swim so far away!"

"Well...y-you see, I was able to get here because I'm a...I'm a..." Zashiki struggled to answer.

"A what?" Watanuki asked, even more confused.

Then, to his disbelief, he saw Zashiki jumping in the air, but that wasn't what surprised him. Instead of a pair of legs, he saw a large fish tail coming from the bottom of the girl, who landed in the water after jumping.

"Wow...you're a...a..." Watanuki also was unable to get the words out of his mouth.

"A...Mermaid." Zashiki-Warashi answered for him. Her face turning bright red once again.

* * *

**N for Name.**

* * *

Watanuki and Zashiki-Warashi were standing in the middle of a field, filled with many flowers.

"Hey, Zashiki-Chan?"

What is it Watanuki?" The spirit responded.

Watanuki looked at her and said. "Do you have a real name?"

"W-what?" Zashiki answered, very confused. "What do y-you mean?"

The teen struggled to answer as he said. "Well what I mean is, what's your real name? I've known you as Zashiki-Warashi for a long time, that I never bothered to know if you had another name or not."

The Vestal Sprite looked down at the ground, several emotions running through her heart.

"To t-tell you the truth, Watanuki. I-i don't really know. For as long as I can remember, I was just called Zashiki by everyone else I met. I tried to ask Ame-Warashi about it."

"And what did she say?" Watanuki asked.

"S-she just told to forget a-about it. Said it doesn't really matter anymore. I'm a spirit now, so she said that my true name was not i-important."

Watanuki glanced at her with sympathy. He then smiled at her and said. "Well, even if you did had a name or not, I would love you all the same, Zashiki-Chan."

The young spirit joyfully smiled and hugged her lover.

"Thank you, Watanuki."

Unknown to the couple, there was somebody else standing from afar, watching them.

"So that's where she was. I swear, I really have no clue what the heck she sees in that guy. Sigh, oh well. Not my problem."

Ame-Warashi opened up her umbrella and smiled slightly at the couple.

"Take good care of her, Kimihiro Watanuki."

She then smiled sincerely at her friend and whispered.

"You take care too...**Atsuko."**

* * *

**O for Orange. (FYI, Atsuko is a female name which means "kind child" or "warm child")**

* * *

"I hate painting, especially Orange Paint." Watanuki angrily muttered, holding up a wet paint brush as Zashiki wiped off the paint on his face with a wet towel, and dropped it on Watanuki's clothes, which had orange paint on them as well.

"Watanuki...m-maybe next time, w-we should h-hire someone else to paint the k-kitchen." The shy girl replied.

"Just as long as I don't have to paint." The spirit-sensing boy said, earning a giggle from his girlfriend in the process.

* * *

**P for Pain.**

* * *

"D-does it hurt?"

"Huh?" Watanuki said, confused. "What do you mean?"

The girl just blushed and asked again. "Did it hurt, l-losing your eye like that? Didn't you f-feel any pain?"

The boy covered his new eye, which only had the half sight. "Well, not really. The only thing that hurts...is that you risked your live...just so I can get my eye back from that **Jorōgumo."**

Watanuki looked down sadly and muttered. "The pain that I felt...was not being able to protect you more."

At hearing this, Zashiki cried.

* * *

**Q for Quiet.**

* * *

Watanuki had his back against a wall as he watched the Vestal Sprite sleeping in a futon. After spending the rest of the day with each other, Zashiki-Warashi got tired and decided she wanted to take a nap.

Right, the spirit-sensing boy just stared at Zashiki as she rested her head on the pillow.

"Sigh. I guess you had an exhausting day, huh Zashiki-Chan?" Watanuki said in a low tone, not wanting to wake her up.

The boy crawled over to her and gently brushed away some hair on her forehead. "Well, I bet tomorrow will be even better. So good night Zashiki-Chan."

With that, Watanuki placed a kiss on her forehead, pulling away and smiling gently at her. Then, the moment got ruined when suddenly, **Doumeki** opened the door and said.

"Tomorrow, I want some-"

"SHHHH!" Watanuki hissed, placing a finger on his lips. "Will you be quiet! Zashiki-Chan is asleep.

* * *

**R for Rat.**

* * *

Watanuki was currently making dinner for tonight in the kitchen, and he was nearly finished when all of a sudden, he heard a scream in the living room.

"What the hell?" Watanuki said, worried and confused. He took off his apron and ran to the living room. As soon as he got in, he saw a flower vase knocked over along with a small table. He saw Zashiki sitting on top of the sofa, far from the table and the vase were at. She had a scared expression on her face as well.

"Zashiki-Chan? What's wrong? And why are you standing on the sofa?" He asked, concerned.

The shy girl blushed, but she didn't answer. Instead, she timidly pointed at a corner, near where the small fallen table was. Watanuki followed where her finger was, just in time to see a small, brown colored rat in the corner.

Zashiki yelped in fear as the rat scurried off. Watanuki raised an eyebrow as he saw this.

"Huh? You're scare just because of a rat?" Watanuki asked, an amused smile on his face.

"I-it's not funny W-watanuki!" Zashiki replied, pouting.

The human couldn't help but laugh at her expression.

_"Might as well get the mouse traps." _Watanuki thought, still amused.

* * *

**S for Soul.**

* * *

_"Whenever We're together, Watanuki. I always feel as though our Souls are more connected with each other. The soul is not a object, or something that can be seen easily. It is something that has our own emotional nature or sense of identity. But whatever the case, even if we're apart, I will always love you."_

"Hey Zashiki, are you okay?" Watanuki asked, looking at his friend, who remained silent for quite awhile.

The Vestal Sprite just smiled and shook her head. "I'm alright Watanuki, just thinking."

* * *

**T for ****T-Shirt.**

* * *

Kimihiro Watanuki looked down to see the rabbit's cartoon-like head on the pink shirt he was wearing. For his birthday, Zashiki-Warashi wanted to give him a gift that was made from her own hands, not to buy something cheap from a store. So she spent two nights without sleep in order to make the T-shirt that right now, Watanuki was wearing.

Needless to say, Watanuki was a little dismayed to see the T-shirt's design. While everyone else kept their comments and reactions to their selves, Yuko and Mokona didn't even bother to contain their laughter when they first took a glance at the T-shirt.

"W-watanuki?" The glasses-wearing boy turned to see Zashiki-Warashi, poking her fingers and looking down at the ground in shame.

"What's up, Zashiki-Chan?" Watanuki asked politely.

"Y-you don't like the t-shirt a-at all, do you?" Zashiki looked close to crying when she said this.

After a few moments of thinking, Watanuki shook his head and said. "You're wrong Zashiki, I love this gift."

"R-really?" She asked, a tone that hid doubt.

"Of course. After all, it came from you." With that, he hugged her.

* * *

**U for Umbrella.**

* * *

A young girl, wearing pink clothing was standing next to a light post, getting herself wet by the rain that unexpectedly came. She was berating herself for not staying at home today. If she did, she wouldn't have to get so wet.

"Hey."

The girl looked up and gasped as she saw a young man, wearing glasses and holding up a red Umbrella.

"You want to share my Umbrella. You'll catch a cold if you stay in the rain any longer."

The girl thought about it before nodding her head and getting under the Umbrella with the boy. Soon, the two were walking out of the streets, and into a small cafe.

"Oh yeah, forgot to introduce myself. My name Kimihiro Watanuki. And you?" The boy asked.

The girl's face turned bright red as she answered in a shy tone. "My n-name is Z-zashiki."

* * *

**V for Vampire.**

* * *

"What the hell is going on! And why am I tied up to a bed?" Watanuki, a young teen who wore glasses shouted, angry and confused. He was walking at night in the streets, minding his own business. Everything would have gone normally, if someone didn't knock him out and dragged him back to the place where he currently was.

"I was the one who brought you here." Said a voice in the shadows of the room. Watanuki turned to see who it was, only be scared to see a girl, who didn't look any younger than he was. She had pale skin, dark-blue colored hair. Two white hair clips, and she wore a long, beautiful, black dress.

"W-who are you? And why d-did you bring me here?" Watanuki nervously asked, fearing what the girl might say.

The mysterious female just chuckled and replied. "Well if you must know, you can just call Zashiki-Warashi, but that's not important. Also, the reason I brought you is because...well...I was getting hungry."

Watanuki was even more confused at hearing this. "What? Then why didn't you just buy yourself some food!"

The girl smirked and a seductive tone, said. "Oh no, not that kind of food. You see, I just can't any food that there out there. The only thing I want is..."

Then to Watanuki's horror and disbelief, Zashiki opened her mouth wide and showed two, long fangs in her teeth.

"...Your blood!" Then, Zashiki started to walk slowly to Watanuki, who was right now yelling and struggling to get out of his binds.

"Wait a minute! Please! My blood isn't that good, really! If you want to suck some blood, go suck on a cow or something! Cow can make milk, right? So I bet their blood tastes sweet! Please just let me go! I beg of you!"

Zashiki's face, which had a ravenous expression as she walked to the boy, started to change facial expression until she took a sad look.

"I can't! I just can't!" Then Zashiki fell to the ground as tears started to form in her eyes. Her face turned bright red as well."

"Huh? What the hell?" Watanuki spoke, seeing the vampire girl cry and stutter at the same time.

"I'm so s-sorry! I was only trying to be a good vampire! I just don't like hurting other people at all! But my friend says that if I don't suck the blood of a human, then I'll never be a good vampire at all!"

Zashiki-Warashi then started to cry and she continuously apologized to Watanuki as well. Speaking of whom, the boy just stared at her with a surprised look on his face, and he asked.

..."You're actually a nice Vampire, aren't you?"

* * *

**W for Water.**

* * *

"I d-don't know about t-this Watanuki." The sweet girl stuttered.

"Oh c'mon Zashiki-Chan, the water is fine." Watanuki reassured. Right now, he was swimming in a river with a waterfall. He was dressed in blue shorts while Zashiki tried on a yellow bikini. Too revealing for her taste.

The Vestal Sprite was still unsure, but after a few more encouraging from her boyfriend, she finally got in the river, yelping from the sudden coldness. She ran into Watanuki's arms by accident as she tried to get out of the water.

"See? I told you it was going to be fine." Watanuki said to her, smiling. Zashiki couldn't help but smile and nod, until she realized that she was in Watanuki's arms.

_"W-watanuki is h-hugging me!" _The realization made her face go red and steam came out of her ears as well.

* * *

**X for X Japan.**

* * *

Watanuki had head-phones in his ears as he relaxed on his sofa as he listened to one of his favorite bands, **X Japan.**

He had his eyes closed, so he didn't hear his girlfriend, Zashiki walking into the living room. She glanced at Watanuki and was curious to see what he was doing.

"Watanuki?" She called out, but he didn't hear her, not with the head-phones on. She called his name a few more times, but that he still didn't respond.

Zashiki sighed as she finally walked over to Watanuki and shook his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see the spirit looking down at him. Curious, he turned off his Ipod for the time being, and turned to speak to his girlfriend.

"Hey Zashiki-Chan, is there something you need?" He asked.

The girl shook her head and spoke in a soft tone. "No, I saw you laying on the couch. So, what are you doing?"

Watanuki brought his Ipod up to show to her. "Oh I'm just listening to some music. Right now, I'm listening to one of my favorite bands, X Japan."

"Oh, I see." Zashiki replied, looking at the Ipod with a curious look.

Seeing her expression, Watanuki asked. "You want to listen to the music with me?"

Surprised by his offer, Zashiki-Warashi timidly nodded her head. So Watanuki started to listen to X Japan with one headphone in his left ear, while Zashiki listened from her right ear.

The couple had smiles on their faces as the music continued playing.

* * *

**Y for Yūko**

* * *

"A-are you sure, Zashiki?" Watanuki asked, quite unsure.

The spirit, who was sweaty and tired, gave a small smile and replied. "I thought about it, and I want you to name...our daughter, Watanuki."

Currently, there was a small bundle in Zashiki's arms at the moment. Watanuki slowly grabbed the bundle with shaking and he had it in his arms.

He gently pulled away a piece of the white cloth, letting his new daughter's face show. His eyes were filled with pure love and tears as he kindly said.

"Hi there...I'm your Daddy. And for now on, I'm going to be there to take care of you, to feed you, make sure you get better whenever you get sick, comfort you when you can't sleep, and love you forever."

Zashiki's eyes were tearful, but she was extremely happy. Watanuki hugged his new-born child and whispered.

"I love you, **Yūko."**

* * *

**Z for Zoo**

* * *

At times, whenever Zashiki-Warashi went to Yuko's Shop to see Watanuki, it was like a Zoo. There was Watanuki, who would scream and complain that his boss was a she-devil. Mokona and Yuko would just laugh and order more food and sake from the glasses-wearing boy. Maru and Moro would just play around and repeat everything said in the shop.

"Sometimes, it's just not worth it." Watanuki muttered, rubbing his forehead in annoyance.

"That's not true." Zashiki whispered.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Watanuki said, confused.

"If you had never came to Yuko's shop in the first place, I...would have never met you." Zashiki replied, turning red at this.

Watanuki couldn't help but smile at this. Sure, everything in Yuko's shop was like living in a Zoo from Hell, at least to Watanuki.

But eventually, it was all worth it.

* * *

**FINALLY FINISHED! Most difficult one chapter story I had to do.**

**Hope you boys and girls enjoy. Have a nice day.**


End file.
